


Nice and Warm

by zadr_bee



Series: Witch Dib au [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, First Post, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmates, Witch AU, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Dib went monster hunting, but there’s a monster in his bed, a very warm, cuddly monster, who happens to be his soulmate.Fuckin’ witch Dib au enjoy this short fluffy thing.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Witch Dib au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Nice and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic I wrote last year, if starting off with this as a first post.  
> Enjoy!

Dib stood from the prints in the soil he and Gaz were surveying. It wasn’t humanoid or even bipedal, it had large seven toed claws that seemed birdlike in nature. Dib cataloged this and nodded up at Gaz on her broom. Gaz flew down as Dib snapped the journal shut and stowed it away.  
“Alright Gaz, it should be heading northeast.”  
Gaz groaned and blinked her gold eyes in a struggle to remain awake.  
“Dib please, I’m cold and I’m so tired. Dad’ll start to worry.”  
Dib sighed and gestured for Gaz to move backwards on the broom. Dib mounted the broom and looked back at his younger sister who was slumped on his shoulder, her arms loosely around his waist. Dib bit his lip and cast a spell so she wouldn’t fall. Dib sucked at flying, but eventually he could see the stretching family garden his father loved so much. He finally landed and (with difficulty) picked up his slumbering sister. Then he faced his worst enemy...  
Stairs. A long flight of them. Begrudgingly he scaled them until he reached the front door. His father opened it almost immedietly.  
“ Oh, thank the stars you’re back,I was getting worried.”  
His father picked up Gaz with ease and walked to her room, Dib in tow.  
“ So,what did you find?”  
“ Some kind of Seven clawed, four legged beasts. It was headed Northeast.”  
“Bird boars, invasive species. I’ll handle it tomorrow.”  
Dib nodded and pulled his grimoire from his side bag, he needed to work on some new spells anyways. He walked to his room and plopped down at his desk before opening one of the spell books he’d yet to study.. Flipping through the pages, he read and took occasional notes in his grimoire. Dib did this until 3 am. At around that time he body started screaming at him to sleep, he didn’t.  
Instead he flipped to an old dog eared page with the spell he used every day. He spoke it under his breath and stood up to walk to the kitchen. There was a bag of coffee beans his dad had grown himself. Dib ground them and turned on one of the few appliances the house had, the coffee maker. There was also the toaster oven, and maybe seven lamps. Thankfully his father allowed running water.  
His father said the electromagnetic fields produced by large machines interfered with magic.That’s why he didn’t want them in the city for too long. The machine signalled that it was done and Dib took the blessed liquid and added sugar, if only for the energy boost. Dib was suddenly filled with a feeling in his lower back that sent chills up his spine, he was being watched.  
Dib turned abruptly and looked frantically from window to window. He swore that he saw a fleeting shadow out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head and made sure that the windows and doors were all locked before heading quickly to his room to pick up his grimoire again, just in case his mind wasn’t tricking him. He opened the door and froze, nearly dropping his coffee. There was something slumped headfirst in his bed. The creature took gasping breaths based on its slow rising chest and loud breathing. Dib inched towards his grimoire and set his coffee mug down carefully. The boy was tempted to yell for his father, but Dib was nearly 15, he could handle one monster he was an impossibly powerful witch after all. Dib reached his book and clutched it to his chest. As the being turned, the glisten of perspiration was visible on its flesh. It’s green flesh… Suddenly the faint pink glow and quiet hum made sense. Dib marched to his bed full of newfound power and crossed his arms.  
“Alien.”  
Zim stirred and blinked wearily.  
“Human?”  
The witch rolled his eyes herd enough that the sweaty alien could probably hear it.  
“Not a human.”  
“Whatever earthling.”  
Zim rolled over and stretched out, his pak hissing harshly.  
“Why are you here Zim?”  
“Too hot, thermoregulator isn’t working.”  
“Don’t you have AC in your base?”  
Dib cringed slightly thinking of the machine masquerading as a house. Zim shook his head.  
“The whole place is made of metal, and even though there’s cooling material built in, my pak is overheated.”  
Dib looked above Zim to see his window open and gaping.  
“So why come to the forest, right in a witch’s domain? It’s not smart to be in enemy territory. As guardians of this forest we remove invasive species. And you definitely count as one.”  
“Well of course I am, I am an INVADER! I invade and I conquer.”  
Zim however didn’t move from his spot. Dib groaned in annoyance and fished for more data.  
“But why here? In my room of all places.”  
Zim rolled to face the wall and gave a simple answer.  
“It is hot and you are cold.”  
Zim rolled completely off the bed and shuffled towards Dib. Dib took a few steps back until he ran into his desk. Zim kept advancing closer.  
“Just let me sync with your heat waves, it'll only be a second.”  
Zim reached out at Dib’s face and Dib could feel the warmth through his mostly temperature numb perception. It was the calming warmth of a hot bath and despite Dib’s hatred of the non-witch he enjoyed the warm touch of Zim. Then Zim drew back and Dib remembered how cold it was. He instinctively pulled back Zim’s warm hand to his face and sighed as he felt warm again for once in his life.  
“Let me go! Zim has gotten what he wanted, I don’t need your inferior flesh touching my gloves.”  
“Sorry it’s been so long since I felt warmth.”  
Dib mumbled as he pressed his cheek against the warm hand. Zim was uncomfortable, but did like the equilibrium of temperature in his mighty body, and maybe the soft feeling of the witch’s face. Zim scooted closer and daringly put his forehead against the boy’s chest. Dib froze as warmth poured over his senses killing him, despite casting an energy spell mere minutes ago. The waves of drowsiness washed over him and his body began to sway. Zim took out his pak legs to brace the two and scuttled to Dib’s bed. Zim laid on top of Dib and pressed against Dib. He mumbled begrudgingly.  
“I’m only doing this because you’re cold.”  
Then the world faded into slumber.

Dib awoke feeling cold but warmer than usual. He realized this was due to Zim lying above him, blankets layered between the two.  
“Uhh why am I covered in blankets?”  
Dib questioned aloud, not expecting an answer and being a tad shocked when Zim replied.  
“I didn’t want your filthy human diseases when my pak came online, the fabric is a barrier.”  
“I’m not a human, you bug.”  
Zim scowled and stood before crawling out the window. Dib reached after him, but maybe it was better if the alien left. Dad would likely not be happy at the intrusion of their domain. Still for some reason Dib wanted to feel that warmth he’d likely never get again.  
-fin-


End file.
